Un petit mensonge avec d'heureuses conséquences
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Sebastian cache les lettres qu'envoient Elisabeth mais pourquoi?


Sebastian cachait un secret à son jeune maitre.

Il avait développé des sentiments pour la première fois pour un humain et ne voulait pas avouer au principal intéressé de peur de se faire rejeter.

Il y a autre chose qu'il ne supportait pas la fiancée de Ciel, Elisabeth.

Chacune de ses visites lui rappelaient qu'elle lui prendrait un jour ce qui lui était plus précieux : son maitre.

Sebastian ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Ciel se marierait avec Elisabeth et ils auraient des enfants.

Il serait obligé de supporter la vue de cette situation et de s'occuper des enfants de son maitre.

Hors cette situation ne l'enchantée pas.

Il mentait donc régulièrement pour seule exception sur le courrier qu'envoyait Elisabeth à son maitre.

Il ne lui donnait plus ses lettres depuis des mois, et quand Ciel demandait pourquoi il ne recevait plus rien d'Elisabeth, il lui répondait :

-Je ne sais pas, jeune maitre.

-Je n'aime pas lui écrire de toute façon, dit Ciel.

La réponse faisait plus que sourire Sebastian qui espérait qu'un jour Ciel l'aime aussi.

Plusieurs mois avaient passés et Elisabeth sans réponse et inquiète du manque de réponse se rendit chez Ciel.

Sebastian ouvrit étonné de la voir :

-Mademoiselle Elisabeth, vous n'avez pas prévu de votre visite.

-Si je l'ai dit à Ciel dans une lettre auquel il n'a pas jugé utile de répondre. Je veux le voir.

-Très bien, entrez mademoiselle.

Elisabeth entra et Sebastian alla chercher Ciel.

Il frappa à la porte de son bureau.

-Entre.

Sebastian entra et dit :

-Mademoiselle Elisabeth est ici. Elle veut vous voir.

-Elle ne m'a pas prévenu.

Puis Ciel descendit.

Elisabeth un peu fâchée, s'exclama :

-Tu ne réponds plus à mes lettres, pour quelle raison ?

-Tes lettres ? Je n'en reçois plus depuis un moment. Tu ne m'en as pas écrite. N'est-ce pas Sebastian ?

Sebastian se trouvait dans une position ou il pouvait mentir ou dire la vérité.

-Je t'en ai envoyé. Je suppose que Sebastian ne les donnait pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il est sûrement jaloux de moi, répondit Elisabeth.

-Sebastian, c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? Tu n'as pas donné ses lettres volontairement ?

-Eh bien, c'est vrai …

-Tu es vraiment jaloux d'elle ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne dois pas mentir donc je ne peux pas vous dire non.

Elisabeth s'énerva de plus belle.

-Sebastian, tu crois pouvoir cacher des lettres comme tu le souhaites et m'écarter de la vie de Ciel ? Ciel, congédies-le !

-Sebastian, pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Je veux une réponse claire et pas de mensonge.

-Même si je vous le disais, cela ne changerait rien à la situation. Veuillez m'excusez.

Puis Sebastian s'éclipsa.

-Sebastian, réponds-moi tout de suite et ne t'en vas pas comme tu le veux. Je suis ton maitre !

Sebastian ne retourna pas et ne lui répondit pas.

-Congédies-le ! Il a osé te mentir et il se permet de t'écarter de moi, pour son propre égoïsme.

-Elisabeth, attends-moi dans le salon. Je vais lui parler moi-même.

-Tu ne te doutes pas du pourquoi ? C'est fragrant, il t'aime. C'est immoral !

-Elisabeth, je suis le seul à pouvoir juger ce qui est moral ou pas. Je ne le congédierai pas.

-Mais enfin, Ciel !

-Tais-toi et attends-moi dans le salon.

Ciel monta les marches et alla vers la chambre de Sebastian.

Elle était évidemment fermée.

-Ouvres, c'est un ordre. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Je veux une réponse !

-Cela ne changera rien que je vous réponde, répondit Sebastian.

-Est-ce vrai ce que pense Elisabeth ? Tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

-Peu importe, vous allez vous mariez avec elle. Je n'ai aucune chance.

-Ouvres-moi que l'on en discute. C'est un ordre ! répondit Ciel.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte et dit à Ciel :

-Vous pouvez me congédier et annuler le pacte. Je préfère rentrer chez moi et ne plus souffrir.

Ciel ferma la porte puis s'approcha de Sebastian.

Il le fixa puis le gifla.

Sebastian ne pouvait que se blâmer pour son attitude envers lui et les conséquences.

-Imbécile, tu ne devais pas mentir et tu croyais vraiment que même en ayant ses lettres, elle m'intéressait ?

-Mais vous êtes fiancé et moi je n'ai aucune chance. Je suis un démon de plusieurs siècles et de plus un homme plus âgé.

-Imbécile, tu abandonnes sans même tenter quoi que ce soit ?

-Ne me créer pas d'espoir. C'est cruel de votre part, jeune maitre, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu es vraiment lent à la détente. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Tu aurais dû tenter ta chance avant de t'avouer vaincu. Je me dois de te punir pour ton comportement.

-Je ne peux que le mériter, jeune maitre. Voulez-vous que je m'excuse auprès de mademoiselle Elisabeth ?

-Non, mais viens avec moi.

Ciel demanda à Sebastian de s'assoir à côté de lui sur son lit.

Sebastian ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

-Sebastian, je vais te faire passer l'envie de me mentir encore.

Ciel rapprocha sa main du visage de Sebastian qui croyait qu'il le frapperait encore.

Mais ce qui fit Ciel était bien différent.

Il posa ses mains autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian.

Sebastian surpris répondit positivement à son baiser.

Puis Ciel détourna la tête, un peu timide.

-Je t'ai donné mon premier baiser, tu dois en assumer les responsabilités maintenant mais avant tout expliques moi pourquoi tu as caché les lettres et donnes les moi, répondit Ciel.

-Très bien, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Sebastian alla chercher les lettres qu'il avait mises dans un tiroir.

-Tu ne les as pas ouvertes ? demanda Ciel.

-Non c'est un manque de respect envers vous de lire votre courrier.

-J'aurai pensé que tu aurais été curieux de les lire, répondit Ciel.

-Non je ne me permettrais pas. J'ai volontairement caché les lettres puisque je ne supporte pas de vous voir en compagne de mademoiselle Elisabeth. J'ai pensé que si vous ne communiquiez plus avec elle, je ne vous verrai plus avec elle.

-C'était donc un geste de jalousie et d'égoïsme de ta part, dit Ciel.

-Je suis désolé.

Puis Sebastian se baissa et supplia Ciel de le pardonner.

-Veuillez trouver la force de me pardonner. Laissez-moi rester à votre service, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu ne voulais pas que je te congédie et que je te laisse reprendre ta liberté en annulant le pacte ?

-Non je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous. Permettez-moi de rester auprès de vous.

Ciel ria.

-Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurai laisser partir si facilement ? Tu es à moi et pour toujours. Si tu tentes de t'en aller, je te rattraperai et tu resteras auprès de moi.

-Monsieur est assez possessif. Je ne connaissais pas cet aspect de votre personnalité, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu m'appartiens qu'à moi.

-Et puis-je considérez que vous m'appartenez, jeune maitre ? demanda Sebastian.

-C'était déjà le cas imbécile. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir si facilement, tu vas devoir te rattraper.

-Et comment, voulez-vous que je me fasse pardonner ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu vas devoir me satisfaire sur le seul point ou je n'ai jamais vu tes compétences. Gares à toi si tu n'es pas à la hauteur, répondit Ciel.

-Vous parlez de vous satisfaire dans votre chambre à coucher ? demanda Sebastian.

Le visage de Ciel se teinta de rouge.

-Oui, évidemment.

-Vous avez beaucoup de courage, jeune maitre. Arriver à vous exprimer si facilement et voir votre côté intimidé, vous êtes mignon à croquer.

-Cesses de dire ce genre de chose ! Maintenant viens avec moi !

-Je vais devoir m'excuser auprès de mademoiselle Elisabeth ?

-Non, je vais annoncer la fin des fiançailles et je veux que tu sois présent, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian était plutôt content mais ne voulait pas le montrer.

Sur le chemin pour rejoindre Elisabeth, Sebastian tenta une approche.

-Puis-je vous prendre la main ?

Ciel de nouveau fut embarrassé.

-Oui, mais seulement ici, pas à l'extérieur.

Sebastian prit la main de Ciel et lui dit :

-Vous êtes mignon, jeune maitre.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de dire ce genre de chose.

Arrivé au salon, Ciel se dirigea vers Elisabeth.

-Elisabeth, nous devons parler.

Puis il s'assit en face de sa désormais ex fiancée.

-Ciel, tu n'as pas congédié Sebastian ? Crois-tu que je le voudrais comme majordome pour s'occuper de nos enfants ?

-Elisabeth, nous n'aurons pas d'enfants. Je ne me marierai pas avec toi. Je ne t'aime pas mais je l'aime lui.

-Jeune maitre, cela me flatte que vous le disiez devant mademoiselle Elisabeth.

-Mais Ciel, tes parents ont décidés ! Tu ne peux changer d'avis si facilement.

-Si je le peux. Mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde. Je ne peux pas épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Tu peux toujours m'écrire mais je ne souhaite plus te voir pour l'instant, répondit Ciel.

-Mais enfin, Ciel ! C'est un homme et un majordome. Tu n'as aucun avenir avec lui.

-Merci de tes précieux conseils. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

Elisabeth s'en alla.

Sebastian demanda à Ciel :

-Etes-vous sûr de vouloir vivre de cette manière ? Je suis pauvre et différent.

-Oui, je suis sûr. Je me fiche de me marier avec une femme ou d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi.

-Et moi tout ce que je veux, c'est vous, répondit Sebastian.


End file.
